


Birth Names Are Strange

by Bam4Me



Series: BDSM Dungeons and Modern Dragons [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dany and Rhaegar are still dragons, Everybody Lives, Everyone Is Alive, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Jon and Dany were born SECONDS apart, Modern Era, Modern Westeros, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmates, Soulmates - Names on wrists, cause I'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Sometimes, the name on your wrist, isn't the same as your soulmates birth name. Thing is, the birth name isn't the one that matters, the one that matters is the one that fits.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princelokiofasgard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelokiofasgard/gifts).



> In this, it goes by the idea that you're born with a name on your wrist, and that's the name of your soulmate. Some people have multiple soulmates, and some have one. Either way, most everyone (not counting genetic anomalies) has one.
> 
> In this AU (cause I want y'all to know this beforehand so you don't complain when I write it 'not how you expected') Jon and Dany have an odd relationship. She acts like she hates him pretty much regularly, but at the same time, if someone picks on Jon (which happens often) she kicks ass. Only she's allowed to bully him! (He likes it, you know he does.) Also, if you're here for normal genderroles in relationships, you're here for the wrong thing, Dany and Jon are literally the opposite, cause that's how they like it. Also, lots of BDSM and pet play later (kitten!Jon and Domme/owner!Dany cause I like fucking things up.)
> 
> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com

When Rhaegar and Elia had gotten married, they pledged to be together, monogamous, for the rest of their lives. For all the two of them knew, the third name on their wrists -Lyanna- they might never even meet her. For all they knew, she might not even be alive. They weren’t going to get their hopes up.

 

Well, let’s just say, they’ve both kind of fucked that one up, but neither of them could help themselves. Lyanna Stark was beautiful, and loving, and very much into both of them.

 

It had been over before either of them could even protest, the two of them entirely lost over the younger woman that had wooed both them,  _ and _ their children. When they had found out that Lyanna was pregnant -Elia and Rhaegar had always wanted more children, and when they couldn’t have any more, it had hit both of them hard- the three of them were ecstatic. 

 

Now, though, he was a little less ecstatic.

 

He clutched Aegon closer to his chest, swaying while the little boy fussed at him, tired. It was late at night when Lyanna went into labor, and the kids were exhausted. Luckily, Rhaenys was asleep in the chair next to Elia, leaning against her mom’s side.

 

They were outside the birthing room, and Rhaegar was pacing quietly with Aegon, trying to send the boy back to sleep, and his mind off of what was going on in that birthing room.

 

They weren’t allowed inside the room. The doctors said something was wrong. Not with the baby, with Lyanna.

 

The door finally opened -after far too long- and Elia and Rhaegar both looked over to see the doctor there, looking tired, but not like he had bad news. He smiled at the two of them.

 

“Everything’s fine. We need Lyanna to stay for a day at least, just to make sure everything goes well, but she and the baby are both fine. Exhausted, but fine.”

 

Rhaegar sagged in place, and he could hear Elia standing up with Rhaenys behind him. “Oh thank god. Can we see her now?”

 

The doctor nodded, holding the door open for them. “Just don’t keep her up, she needs her rest.”

 

Rhaegar didn’t know if he thought Lyanna was their surrogate, or if he had seen the names on her wrist, but he was glad he didn’t ask questions.

 

Lyanna was still awake, a blue bundle in her arms while she lay back in the bed. There was still a nurse in the room -probably to help her put the baby back in his bassinet when she needed it- but she left the six of them alone with a short nod to the other adults.

 

“His name is Jon. I know you Targaryens tend to name kids with traditional family names, but his name is Jon, and neither of you are stopping me.”

 

Rhaegar set Aegon down on the bed on one side, and Elia lay a still sleeping Rhaenys down on the other. “That’s perfect, I love it. Jon.”

 

He was little, with tufts of black hair on his head, and eyes closed. He looked perfect.

 

***

 

It wasn’t until the next morning that they got the call.

 

Rhaegar blinked a few times at the caller ID on his phone, and pressed the answer button fast before it could wake anyone else in the room up. He was the only one awake in room, so he left out into the hallway, moving into a waiting room so he didn’t get in trouble for talking. “Hello? Ma?”

 

His mother was on the other line, and she sounded tired. “Rhaegar! Our boat just docked in the Iron Islands, we’re taking a bullet train into Winterfell, we should be getting there around four PM.”

 

Rhaegar blinked a few times, trying to remember something. “I thought you were taking a plane?”

 

Rhaella sounded a little tired, but very happy, when she replied. “Yes, well, the maesters say I shouldn’t fly with a newborn, it would upset her too much. Rhaegar, I went into labor late last night, there was a  _ terrible _ storm out, it’s the most terrifying thing I’ve ever done, but here she is, so little, so beautiful. Her name as Daenerys.”

 

Rhaegar let out a rough laugh, unable to hold it back. “That’s… wow, Ma. I guess I should say, then, Lyanna went into labor last night too. It’s a boy, Jon.”

 

There was a long pause on the other end, before she replied. “Well, that’s going to be fun. Two new babies in the house.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

***

 

Babies don’t instantly reveal their soulmate’s name on their arm. It, like their eye colour, takes a while to appear. It looks a little bit blurry at first, but after a while, it shows up just fine.

 

And what’s more than that, apparently, Dany and Jon  _ really _ don’t like each other.

 

“I don’t know what happened, but one of them did something.”

 

Rhaegar and Rhaella were standing next to the crib, honestly shocked as Dany seemed to give Jon the darkest glare a baby could muster, while Jon wailed out his woes in his father’s arms.

 

Well, so much for the crib sharing experience. Rhaegar had thought it would be a good idea, he even read multiple articles about how it can be good for children born at the same time, even if they aren’t twins, but it looks like this one was gonna be a bust.

 

Well, at least the two of them weren’t going to be forced to share the rest of their lives together, if they didn’t want to be near each other that bad, they could stay apart.

 

***

 

Ya see, okay, so, like, Rhaegar totally spoke too soon on that one, because now he’s a little flummoxed.

 

It was three months later, when they could finally see the names on Jon and Dany’s little wrists, fully formed and easy to read.

 

Jon Snow, and Daenerys Stormborn.

 

Oh boy, let’s just say, the world isn’t ready for this one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com


End file.
